


The Prince and His Servant

by lionspride



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Hakyeon, Prince!Taekwoon, Servant!Sanghyuk, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionspride/pseuds/lionspride
Summary: Taekwoon was in a foul mood. How dare a servant keep him waiting? Never mind that the servant was probably lost in the castle somewhere. Hakyeon would say he should be understanding and forgiving. Well his perfect older brother could be understanding and forgiving for the both of them. No one made Prince Taekwoon wait.





	The Prince and His Servant

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Taekwoon is a spoiled prince, Sanghyuk is his new servant. They end up falling for each other.

Taekwoon was in a foul mood. How dare a servant keep him waiting? Never mind that the servant was probably lost in the castle somewhere. Hakyeon would say he should be understanding and forgiving. Well his perfect older brother could be understanding and forgiving for the both of them. No one made Prince Taekwoon wait.

He rearranged his dressing robe over his legs and adjusted his posture. The pattern of the wood of the table before him served as a distraction while he waited. The door opened and he stopped tracing the knots in the wood, straightening up to see who this new servant was.

Old Eunha hobbled in first, bones creaking as she moved. She’d been in charge of personal servants for as long as Taekwoon could remember and had mothered him when he was still young enough to think he needed such things. She smiled at him, showing off the gaps in her teeth where a couple had fallen out. Taekwoon almost smiled back at her, but the sight of the boy approaching from behind her wiped any mirth from his expression.

“What insolence is this that you dare be late on your first day here?” Taekwoon stood up to use his height as an advantage. The servant moved forward and bowed deeply.

“Taekwoon, that's my fault. I was explaining a few last minute details and lost track of the time. Forgive me.” Eunha had spoken for the boy who was still looking down.

“I was speaking to you, boy.” Eunha sighed and ushered the servant forward.

“Y-your highness,” he started, still focused on his feet, “I apologize for my tardiness, it will not happen again.” He bowed down again.

Taekwoon sighed. “Eunha, you are dismissed.” She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it with a shake of her head. Eunha squeezed the boy’s shoulder as she exited the room and glanced back at Taekwoon before closing the door to his chamber.

“What is your name, boy? And how many summers have you seen?” Taekwoon assessed the face of the boy. He had a strong brow, for a commoner.

“I am called Sanghyuk, your highness, and am nineteen years old.” The boy—young man rather—kept avoiding looking at Taekwoon. He sighed internally. It was all well and good for Sanghyuk to know his place, but if he was going to be scared of Taekwoon like a trembling rabbit, he had no need for him. Taekwoon untied the belt of his robe and held his arms out.

“Well Sanghyuk, you are already late. Do not make me late as well. You will find my garments hanging in that wardrobe.” Taekwoon gestured to the giant mahogany wardrobe standing next to the large window that looked over the gardens behind the castle. Normally he might give a hint as to what he wanted to wear for the day, but he wanted to see what Sanghyuk would do. He looked on in silence as Sanghyuk carefully shifted the clothes around before selecting an ensemble of pure white. Not what Taekwoon would have chosen, but he held his tongue.

Sanghyuk carried his bundle back to the prince and draped the clothes carefully over a chair. He picked up a shirt first and removed Taekwoon’s robe. He was obviously trying not to directly touch Taekwoon’s skin, as if it would burn him, and Taekwoon would have laughed but for the tremble he noticed in Sanghyuk's hand. Sanghyuk buttoned the shirt up from the bottom at a snail's pace. Taekwoon rolled his eyes and grabbed Sanghyuk’s wrist, startling him to look up into Taekwoon’s eyes with his deep brown ones before darting his gaze to the side.

“I am not going to shatter to pieces if you touch me,” Taekwoon grated out. “If you cannot move at the speed of a normal human, I am sure someone can replace you at once.”

Sanghyuk’s ears turned red, whether from embarrassment or anger, Taekwoon didn’t care. “Forgive me, your highness. I will hurry.” Sanghyuk moved three times as fast, dressing Taekwoon in his attire. Taekwoon froze when Sanghyuk put his arms around him to pull his jacket on him from the front. He could feel the strength in Sanghyuk’s arms, hidden beneath his loose shirt. Once Taekwoon was fully dressed, Sanghyuk straightened up in front of him, though he still kept his gaze down. Taekwoon was annoyed to realize Sanghyuk was slightly taller than him.

~+~

Sanghyuk had heard many stories about the younger prince from other servants, but nothing could have prepared him for the real thing. Sure, the prince was gorgeous, if you liked the dark fragile type complete with midnight black hair and piercing eyes, but his rotten attitude spoiled the effect of his looks. Not only had the prince been in an ill mood since before he got there late—which was in no way  _ his _ fault!—but the rest of the morning had been absolute torture as well. Dressing Prince Taekwoon aside, he apparently hadn’t done anything right. The tea he brought with breakfast was “too hot” and had “too much cream” and “wasn't like how Hongbin would have made it”.

Well Sanghyuk was not the servant who had been with Prince Taekwoon for the last five years. Hongbin had tried to give him some pointers before leaving, but apparently the exact way the prince took his tea wasn't considered important enough information to leave to Sanghyuk. Maybe he thought the prince would not be so petty as to scold a servant the first day they worked for him, but if so, he would have been quite wrong.

Sanghyuk was already regretting accepting this “honored” position as Prince Taekwoon’s personal servant. He’d been working all day, unable to execute a single task to the prince's satisfaction, and the only reason he had a moment to breath now was that the prince was in a meeting with visiting dignitaries that was restricted to royalty only.

He rubbed his temples in an attempt to ward off the stress-induced headache he felt coming on. Half a day down, and at least two years to go. Unless Prince Taekwoon dismissed him, and the disgrace accompanying such a dismissal was starting to look tempting when compared with the impossible to please prince.

The door next to him opened and the eldest prince emerged, still speaking animatedly to the visiting dignitary. If Sanghyuk's memory served him correctly, he was a prince far down the line of succession in the wealthy kingdom of Ker. Prince Jaehwan his name was.

Sanghyuk watched as they made their way down the hall to some other part of the castle. The two of them seemed like forgiving lords who wouldn't complain at the slightest difference to their normal routine. What god had he angered to end up serving Prince Taekwoon?

Someone clearing their throat to Sanghyuk’s left startled him out of staring at the spot where Prince Hakyeon had disappeared with Prince Jaehwan. His personal torture device, Prince Taekwoon, was glaring at him.

“Your highness,” Sanghyuk said in a voice he hoped betrayed none of his true feelings, “Are you planning to retire to your rooms?”

“No, I think I shall take a stroll in the gardens to enjoy this lovely weather.” Prince Taekwoon brushed past Sanghyuk, already heading toward the back of the castle where the extensive gardens splashed color and life across the land there.

“Of course, your highness,” Sanghyuk said, suppressing a sigh and following the prince.

It was difficult for Sanghyuk to truly lose himself in the tamed beauty of the gardens. Everywhere he looked reminded him of all the work that many servants had to do to keep the plants in pristine condition. In fact, a little ways ahead of them a gardener was snipping away at a lion shaped topiary. The gardener looked up and scurried away quickly at the sight of them heading his way. Sanghyuk thought that was a bit strange, but as they walked on and on through the maze of gardens, the few other gardeners they saw did the same. Was Sanghyuk imagining the fear he saw on their faces before they disappeared?

They slowed down when they reached a rose garden. The bushes were covered in buds that would likely be a sight to see when they bloomed in a few weeks. The prince was looking around at each bush, and Sanghyuk rolled his eyes at his back. Of course he liked the most stereotypical flower. Prince Taekwoon slowly bent down at one bush, and Sanghyuk was wondering if the prince was hurt and he'd have to help him all the way back to the castle when he caught sight of something white underneath the rose bush.

A white cat stepped out of the leaves and rubbed against the prince's outstretched hand with a loud meow. Prince Taekwoon gently scratched the cat’s ears. Then he sat down on the ground with no concern for the poor laundresses who would have to clean his white clothes later. The cat climbed into the prince’s lap and lay down there. Sanghyuk carefully approached the pair. A gentle smile had lit up Prince Taekwoon’s face while he stroked the cat, but when the prince noticed Sanghyuk and looked up, the joy slipped from his face. The cat looked up when Prince Taekwoon stopped petting him and looked warily at Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk ignored the prince’s foreboding expression and bent down to greet the cat. “Hey there kitty,” he said, offering his hand for the cat to sniff. He accepted Sanghyuk with a headbutt, so Sanghyuk pet him a few times before letting Prince Taekwoon go back to petting him.

“He cannot hear you, you know,” Prince Taekwoon said after a moment, looking down at the purring cat.

“Your highness?” Sanghyuk wasn’t sure what he was talking about all of a sudden.

“Ravindar, the cat, he is deaf,” Prince Taekwoon quietly explained.

“Ah,” Sanghyuk said intelligently, “My sister also had a deaf cat. The white ones sometimes are.”

“I worry he might get hurt without his hearing, but I am not allowed to keep him in the castle. Hakyeon has an allergy.” Sanghyuk was surprised by this side of the prince. He didn’t know how to respond to this information. It wasn’t his place to comment on affairs in the palace above his station. Prince Taekwoon seemed to realize who he was speaking to as well. He stiffened and carefully pushed Ravindar out of his lap. The cat bristled at the offense and retreated back into the bushes. The prince stood up, brushed the fur from his trouser legs, and turned back to the palace. “Let us return to the castle. Speak of Ravindar to no one.”

“Of course, your highness,” Sanghyuk replied. The stony mask was firmly back in place on Prince Taekwoon’s face as if he hadn’t just been playing with a deaf cat in a rose garden.

+~+

The next day, Taekwoon had to wake up early to be ready to have breakfast downstairs. His new servant managed to be there on time and woke him up with a soft “your highness”, but that didn’t mean Taekwoon had to be happy about getting up at that hour. He had refused the first outfit Sanghyuk had selected for being too stuffy, the second was too gaudy. He sighed and picked out his own ensemble, a deep blue velvet jacket with a black shirt and pants. Today Sanghyuk was less timid about how he dressed him and carelessly brushed his hands against Taekwoon’s skin as he pulled on the clothing.

Taekwoon checked his appearance in the gilded looking glass hanging on the wall. He caught Sanghyuk looking at his reflection, but the young man looked away the moment their eyes met. Taekwoon sighed internally. Well, he’d made short work of making his new personal servant scared of him. The advice Hakyeon had given him when he pulled him aside the night before at dinner floated to his mind. It was easy for Hakyeon to say that he should just smile and be kind to his new servant. Hakyeon made everyone love him with his bright smiles and friendly manner. But not everyone could be that perfect.

Satisfied that he was presentable enough for breakfast with the visiting royalty, Taekwoon turned to make his way down to the smaller dining hall. His shadow, Sanghyuk, followed quietly behind. His mind raced through different kind things he might say to Sanghyuk. Nothing seemed appropriate though, and by the time he had narrowed his ideas down to a short list, they had arrived at the door to the dining hall.

When they entered, Sanghyuk left him to go eat in the separate room reserved for high-level servants. Everyone was already seated at the table, chatting softly as they ate from the plates in front of them. Luckily, breakfasts were not so formal as dinners, so Taekwoon’s tardiness didn’t stop the other parties from eating. He took his place next to the visiting Prince Jaehwan who immediately turned to him starting a conversation that was much too energetic for the morning.

Taekwoon did his best to pretend to listen, but his expression was no doubt somewhere between bored and murderous. Hakyeon caught his eye from across the table and managed to chastise him for his behavior with a single look while continuing to engage in friendly conversation with the lady next to him whom Taekwoon didn’t recognize. Taekwoon took a deep breath, plastered on a tiny smile, and made little noises of interest when Prince Jaehwan paused for breath. Unfortunately, this just encouraged him further, so Taekwoon tried to distract himself by eating. And eating. By the time his father, the king, stood to leave the room, Taekwoon was uncomfortably full and read to flee.

He made his excuses and rushed from the dining hall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Prince Jaehwan reach out to stop him, but he just kept going. Taekwoon could just imagine the lecture Hakyeon would give him later about being polite to guests and putting yourself second in the name of diplomacy, but Taekwoon had to get out of there. He’d had enough words talked at him for a week in the course of one breakfast.

Sanghyuk was in the hall, waiting for him. Of course he had eaten quickly because a servant must always live their life for the comfort and ease of their masters. At least if Sanghyuk had been late, he would have had reason to yell at him and release some of his current anxiety.

“Your highness, I trust your breakfast was satisfactory?” Sanghyuk inquired politely.

“Just stay quiet,” Taekwoon spat. He couldn’t deal with Sanghyuk’s niceties right now on top of everything. A hurt expression flickered across Sanghyuk’s face, and Taekwoon instantly regretted his words, fight draining out of him, but he couldn’t take back what he said. He was a prince after all.

~+~

Over the next few weeks, Sanghyuk did his best to settle into his role as Prince Taekwoon’s servant. He tried not to speak unless necessary and worked on being almost invisible whenever possible. He sank into himself, becoming a true shadow of the prince. Despite his efforts to not bother Prince Taekwoon, though, he found he was berated for the smallest little mistakes.

One morning, he put the spoon on the wrong side of a tray. He was distracted by a strange bird flying by the prince’s window, the world looked so different from up there, and placed the spoon to the left of the ornate blue and cream bowl.

“Sanghyuk!” Prince Taekwoon had said quietly, in that soft voice that was more frightening than if he had been yelling.

“Yes, your highness?” Sanghyuk replied, not yet noticing what was wrong.

“Are you trying to insult me? Why is this spoon on the left? Is it too difficult for you to even do this simple of a task?” Prince Taekwoon glared at him.

“I apologize.” Sanghyuk opened his mouth to explain why he had been distracted, but the look on the prince's face made him reconsider. He locked his feelings deeper inside. “I’m sorry, your highness. It won't happen again.”

Another time, Prince Taekwoon had been angry that the bed wasn’t turned down right at sundown. The prince had been out at a court garden party, and Sanghyuk had been there as well in case the prince needed him for something. They returned to Prince Taekwoon’s rooms together to prepare for dinner, and the prince had taken one look at the bed and gotten upset.

“Sanghyuk, the sun is down,” Taekwoon said pointedly.

“Yes, your highness?” What did the sun being down have to do with anything?

“The covers of the bed should be turned down already. Why are you being so lazy?”

Sanghyuk bit his tongue so he wouldn’t say anything about how it wasn’t fair to blame him for the bed. He had been out just as long as the prince, and turning down the bed was a task that usually fell to the hands of other servants. But Prince Taekwoon wouldn’t notice a few invisible servants, would he?

Letting an increasingly familiar numbness wash away his indignation, Sanghyuk apologized and meekly went about helping the prince prepare to go back downstairs.

The complaints became even more unreasonable. One morning Prince Taekwoon had whined that the sunshine was too bright—Sanghyuk accepted the other criticisms as rightful, though petty, critiques of his actions, but this couldn’t be blamed on him. Yet, he was becoming proficient at just accepting the prince's critiques of him, no matter how ridiculous. Everytime the prince turned to him with a scathing remark or angry criticism, Sanghyuk retreated deeper inside himself and tried to become the emotionless, meek, and silent servant that Prince Taekwoon wanted so much.

Finally, it was Sanghyuk's first day off. He had wanted to sleep in, but he woke up early as usual. After lounging in his bed for a few cozy minutes, he got up to dress for the day and went to visit his sister and her family.

“Sanghyuk! You're here!” His sister hugged him with her free arm, balancing her young baby against her hip. Traitorous tears pricked his eyes. Sanghyuk hadn't realized how much he'd missed the warmth of having a family love him. He held onto her for a few extra moments. “Oh, Sanghyuk,” she cried. “Come on in, I'll make you some tea.”

Sanghyuk wiped away the tears that had spilled and followed her into the small home. “It’s so nice to be here. I know that's not fair to say when I'm off living in the castle in the shadow of luxury, but there's something missing.”

“Is it that bad? Does Prince Taekwoon treat you poorly?” She brought them both a cup of tea, and Sanghyuk told her about his life in the castle. He was amazed how much lighter he felt just from sharing what he felt with someone. “Do you want to quit? You know you can come stay here with us if you need to.”

Sanghyuk choked up again at her generosity and thanked her for it, but he could never burden her like that. Their small home barely fit her, her husband, and the baby. There was no place for him there, but he kept her promise in his heart to think back on when he needed comfort.

On a whim, Sanghyuk decided to pass through the market on his way back to the castle. Maybe he could find a present to send his sister. Something for the baby perhaps. He wandered past stalls of spices and fabrics and stopped at a table with colorful carved wooden toys. A small horse had caught his eye, and he immediately wanted to give it to his nephew. The stall keeper noticed him and smiled at him. “Pick it up and see if you like it. I carved that myself last winter.” The man put the horse in his hand. The craftsmanship was superb, the face looked like the horse was alive, and the wood was smooth to the touch. However, there was no way Sanghyuk would be able to afford it, not yet.

“It’s beautiful,” he said, placing it back on the table, “But I don’t have enough coin for it today. Thank you.” Sanghyuk turned to go and nearly bumped into a hooded man. “Excuse me,” he apologised, not wanting to ruffle any feathers.

“Sanghyuk?” a familiar voice asked from under the hood. The man pushed the hood back. “It is you!” Prince Hakyeon exclaimed. “What are you doing here? Is Taekwoon here too?” Prince Hakyeon looked around as if Prince Taekwoon was hiding behind one of the stalls to surprise him.

“No, your highness,” Sanghyuk explained, smiling at the prince’s puppy-like excitement. “Today is my day off, and I was returning from visiting my family.”

“Ah, I see.” Prince Hakyeon glanced at the table Sanghyuk was stopped in front of. “Were you going to buy a toy?”

“I wanted to get something for my nephew, your highness. That horse there is perfect.” Sanghyuk looked back at the toy and sighed. Perhaps in a few months it would still be there.

“The horse, good sir,” Prince Hakyeon called to the stall keeper who picked up the horse, hesitating because Sanghyuk had been there first, but a sale was a sale after all.

“That’ll be three silver coins,” the stall keeper said, wrapping the horse in a scrap of cloth to keep it safe.

“Keep the change,” the prince said, handing over a gold coin and taking the horse. He waved off the stall keeper’s protests and later thanks before turning away. He paused and looked over his shoulder. “Are you not returning to the castle now? Do you have other errands?”

“Me? I was going to return now, yes your highness.” Sanghyuk was confused why Prince Hakyeon was still talking to him. He had plenty of friends and admirers both in and out of the court.

They walked together through the rows of stalls toward the castle. Sanghyuk was surprised by the ease with which they could speak to each other. They had exchanged a few words here and there previously, but nothing extensive. Now Prince Hakyeon asked him questions about his family and past, and Sanghyuk was amazed how comfortable it was. Prince Hakyeon was next in line for the throne and two years older than Prince Taekwoon besides, but there was something about him that let Sanghyuk open up. He even found himself laughing with Prince Hakyeon a couple times.

Soon enough they had entered the outer gate, and Sanghyuk was going to go around to the side entrance meant for servants, but he couldn’t find the right moment to excuse himself. Inside the main entrance, Prince Hakyeon stopped and held out the cloth-wrapped toy horse from earlier. Sanghyuk gave him a questioning look.

“I got this horse for you. I know it is a bit late, but think of it as a welcome present.” Prince Hakyeon took Sanghyuk’s hand and placed the parcel in it.

Sanghyuk tried to give the toy back. “Your highness, I couldn’t possibly take this!” The toy had been so expensive, and Sanghyuk didn’t want to accept anyone's charity. He didn’t really  _ need _ it anyway.

“Sanghyuk, I would like for you to take it. It is my gift to your nephew, not for you.” Sanghyuk couldn’t fight Prince Hakyeon's logic nor wipe the warm smile from his face, so he accepted the horse with a bow.

“Thank you, your highness. I don't know how I will ever repay your generosity.”

“True gifts do not require repayment, Sanghyuk,” Prince Hakyeon half-turned to go to his rooms, but paused. “I know Taekwoon can be a handful sometimes, but please take good care of him. I think he likes you, but he does not let people get close to him easily.”

Sanghyuk was taken aback by Prince Hakyeon’s request, but couldn’t find it in himself to refuse. “I will try, your highness.”

“Thank you, Sanghyuk,” Prince Hakyeon said and walked away, leaving Sanghyuk standing in the receiving hall wondering how their interaction had ended with the heir to the throne thanking him.

+~+

Twilight was a beautiful time in the castle. The way the last rays of dying sunshine played with the light glowing from the sconces on the castle walls always put Taekwoon in a calm mood when he took the time to notice it. He was wandering around aimlessly, letting the light have its healing effect on him. Part of him wanted to go out to the rose garden and visit Ravindar, but he’d already gone today.

Lost in thought and admiring the gold wash of light, Taekwoon nearly ran into his brother. “Hakyeon!” Hakyeon hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings either and was surprised to see his younger brother standing in the hallway. “What are you doing dressed like that?” Taekwoon squinted at Hakyeon’s long cloak. “Did you sneak out again?”

Hakyeon stood up straighter. “I do not sneak. I just failed to inform anyone where I was going.” Taekwoon rolled his eyes at that. Hakyeon was absurd sometimes.

“I am sure I do not have to remind you how dangerous it is for the crown prince to be out with no escort, alone?” Taekwoon saw a flash of guilt cross Hakyeon’s face, but it was clear he didn’t truly regret his actions. Just because everyone loved and respected Hakyeon, it didn’t mean that no one in the kingdom didn’t have hatred for the royal family. Someone was always dissatisfied with the status quo.

“Is my baby brother worried about me?” Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon into a hug. Before Taekwoon could decide if he should pat Hakyeon’s back in return or push the idiot away, Hakyeon stepped back. “I did tell Wonshik just in case, and I had an escort on my way back.” Hakyeon hugged him one more time before Taekwoon could ask about the escort. “See you at dinner!” Hakyeon said and scampered away down the hall. Taekwoon huffed and tried to ignore the quirks of his older brother. Hopefully he would listen to reason before his adventures got him into any real trouble.

Taekwoon looked around and realized his wanderings had brought him almost to the entrance hall. He continued on to the grand staircase that lead down to the front door and saw Sanghyuk making his way up the stairs. Something compelled Taekwoon to hide around a corner. Risking another glance, he saw Sanghyuk smiling softly down at something in his hands. Taekwoon froze. He’d never seen such a gentle expression on Sanghyuk’s face. The openness of Sanghyuk’s face had long since been hidden behind a mask that Taekwoon was well aware he’d created.

After one more peek at Sanghyuk’s warm happiness, Taekwoon turned and hurried back to his quarters. He couldn’t see Sanghyuk right now. He wanted to let him have this moment of happiness without tainting it with some outburst of anger. Taekwoon didn’t know why he was the way he was, he just got frustrated so easily. Sometimes he wished Sanghyuk would fight back, tell him he was being ridiculous with his demands, but he knew Sanghyuk was in no position to do that.

Taekwoon sat down at a table in his sitting room and opened a book at random. Sanghyuk would be back at any moment, and he didn’t want to look like he was waiting for him. He heard the door to his rooms open, but he didn’t look up until Sanghyuk entered the room. His happy expression was carefully hidden and he looked as solemn as ever.

“I have returned, your highness,” Sanghyuk informed him, as if he couldn’t see him standing there.

“How was your day?” Taekwoon asked. Sanghyuk looked surprised for a moment, but Taekwoon supposed that was fair because he never really asked about Sanghyuk’s life.

“It was pleasant, your highness. I visited my sister in town.” Sanghyuk sounded wistful when he mentioned his sister, and Taekwoon realized he didn't know much about Sanghyuk or his life before becoming his servant.

“What is that?” Taekwoon gestured to the package in his hand. Sanghyuk hesitantly held up the parcel and unwrapped it, revealing a beautifully crafted wooden horse. “How beautiful,” Taekwoon said, not wanting to push Sanghyuk for more information, but curious how he could have afforded such a piece.

Sanghyuk looked down at the horse with a smile playing at his lips. “Prince Hakyeon bought it for me,” he said. Taekwoon’s stomach turned at an angle. Hakyeon had bought it? So the escort Hakyeon had mentioned was Sanghyuk? What was he doing buying his servant trinkets and gallivanting about with him?

If Hakyeon thought he could take something else of his, he was dead wrong. Taekwoon dismissed Sanghyuk so he could enjoy the rest of the evening off and ordered a simple meal from the kitchens to be delivered to his room so he could stay in to make plans.

He started immediately the next day. Taekwoon was awake early, before Sanghyuk came in in the morning. He waited in the same chair as the first day he met Sanghyuk, but he was excited rather than angry. Sanghyuk would find he was so busy with Taekwoon, he’d have no time for anyone else, especially Hakyeon.

Sanghyuk was on time, but he looked a little scared that Taekwoon was already sitting up at his table. “Your highness, I apologize for my tardiness,” Sanghyuk bowed hesitantly, braced for Taekwoon’s response. He flinched when Taekwoon smiled a little, so Taekwoon relaxed his expression. He must have thought Taekwoon was smiling out of anger. Taekwoon truly had his work cut out for him.

Taekwoon waved the apology away. “I just happened to get up early today to enjoy the sunrise.” He stood up when Sanghyuk brought back a deep maroon coat and matching outfit. “Good choice, Sanghyuk,” he said.

“Thank you, your highness.” Sanghyuk was clearly confused by the sudden change in attitude, but Taekwoon was determined. He checked his appearance in his looking glass and nodded in approval. Another servant arrived with Taekwoon’s breakfast and Sanghyuk was about to excuse himself to go about other business.

“Stay with me,” Taekwoon ordered. Sanghyuk hovered awkwardly next to the table. “Sit down with me.”

“Your highness?” Sanghyuk hesitated, but Taekwoon nodded at him and indicated he should sit opposite him.

Taekwoon took a bite and tried to think of something to say as he chewed, but couldn’t. “Would you like some?” Taekwoon offered.

“Thank you, your highness, but I breakfasted earlier.” Taekwoon had nothing to say to that, so he just nodded and kept eating, glancing at Sanghyuk now and again. Sanghyuk was looking around the room, at everything but Taekwoon. For the first time, Taekwoon wondered what the room looked like to a servant, to someone who came from outside and presumably had struggled most of his life without much.

Throughout the day, Taekwoon kept Sanghyuk busy. He was always either by Taekwoon’s side or on some little errand for him, fetching him this, finding that. Part of him felt guilty for keeping Sanghyuk so busy, so he decided to give him a present of his own. It wasn’t because Hakyeon had given him that toy horse the day before, he just wanted to show how generous he could be.

While Sanghyuk was busy setting up the dinner table—there weren't any castle visitors at the moment, so Taekwoon could be a little antisocial—Taekwoon looked through his jewelry to find something suitable. His eyes caught on a silver bracelet, studded with sapphires that were easy to look over but sparkled brilliantly in the slightest light. He pocketed the piece and sat down to eat. As he had done at breakfast, he told Sanghyuk to sit down, but Taekwoon knew Sanghyuk hadn't eaten yet and had ordered extra from the kitchens for him.

At first, Sanghyuk was hesitant, but all the unfamiliar flavors must have enticed him to try everything there. Taekwoon watched him, noticing which foods he took more of and made a mental note to have those foods again soon. Taekwoon waited for Sanghyuk to finish eating, and took his bracelet from his pocket.

“Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon said, waiting for Sanghyuk to look up before continuing. “I have something for you.” He held out his fist and placed the bracelet in Sanghyuk's hesitant hand. His eyes grew wide and he inhaled a sharp breath.

“Your highness, I can't possibly accept this,” Sanghyuk said in a wavering voice.

“Nonsense, it is my present to you, and you must accept it.” Taekwoon thought Sanghyuk would have been more grateful and happy about the gift, but he was eyeing it like it was a venomous snake poised to strike.

“It’s much too dear, your majesty, and I could never dare to wear it besides.” Sanghyuk tried to hand the gift back, but Taekwoon crossed his arms.

“If you do not wish to wear it, you may sell it. I do not mind,” Taekwoon said simply with a nonchalant wave.

Sanghyuk stood up, anger settled over his features. “I won't accept your charity. I don't need it. Just because I don't have the fancy clothes, luxurious decor, and rich foods that you do, does not mean I need your help. If you need someone to kiss your feet in gratitude, there are plenty of citizens who go hungry or cannot afford a doctor whom you could help. If that is all, your highness, I bid you goodnight.” Without waiting for Taekwoon to reply, Sanghyuk placed the bracelet on the table and swept out of the room.

Taekwoon was stunned. He'd never heard Sanghyuk say so much at once, nor had he seen him quite so angry. What had gotten into him? Why could he accept a gift from Hakyeon, but not him? It hadn’t been charity either. He had just wanted to make Sanghyuk smile like he did while looking at the horse Hakyeon gave him. He must have made Sanghyuk hate him more than he’d thought.

~+~

Even after a night of sleep, Sanghyuk was livid. How dare Prince Taekwoon look down on him? Or try to buy him? Or whatever on earth he was trying to do. Just because he wasn’t jewel encrusted like his royal hiney-ness, didn’t mean he needed to be pitied. Sanghyuk was amazed at how differently the two princes had turned out.

Sanghyuk could admit to himself that maybe he had overreacted somewhat, but after the prince had pestered him all day, he was a bit high-strung. Not that he would apologize. He believed everything he said last night, and he still believed it this morning. That didn’t mean he wasn’t a little apprehensive to see what mood Prince Taekwoon would be in. Sanghyuk wasn’t sure if being let go or being yelled at would be better. The prince could get rid of him if he chose, indeed he could do that at any moment, but Sanghyuk was used to him being petty and angry over the smallest inconveniences.

When Sanghyuk arrived, Prince Taekwoon was still in bed, though he quickly ascertained that he was not asleep. He prepared the prince’s clothes and called for breakfast, letting him remain in bed as long as he could. Prince Taekwoon didn’t get up even when a maid delivered a steaming tray of food, so Sanghyuk called out to him.

“Your highness, breakfast is served,” Sanghyuk announced, as if it wasn’t rather obvious with the scent of freshly baked bread pervading the room.

Prince Taekwoon merely sighed and rolled out of bed to shuffle to the table. He seemed to be collapsing in on himself, and he just stared at the food on the table when he sat down. Sanghyuk was just about to say something, perhaps ask if Prince Taekwoon was sick or would prefer something else to eat, when the prince lifted a piece of plain bread to his mouth and took a bite. The effort of eating looked to be too much for him, and Sanghyuk wondered if Prince Taekwoon really was ill. He stopped eating after a couple minutes even though he had barely touched anything in front of him.

Prince Taekwoon mechanically stood up and held his arms out in a silent signal for Sanghyuk to dress him. He hesitated, wondering if he ought to tell Prince Taekwoon to go back to bed and rest today, but it wasn’t his place to do so. Sanghyuk was careful to be gentle dressing him. He was shocked at how cold Prince Taekwoon’s skin felt.

“Are you well, your highness?” Sanghyuk asked. In the month he’d been attending the prince, he had never looked or acted this way.

In lieu of a response, Prince Taekwoon merely nodded. “You may go,” Prince Taekwoon said in dismissal. “I will not require you until before bed tonight.”

Sanghyuk wasn’t sure if he should protest. He wasn’t sure the prince could manage anything today in the state he was in, but the look on Prince Taekwoon’s face brokered no argument.

“Yes, your highness.” Sanghyuk left, looking back at the door frame to see a distraught expression on Prince Taekwoon’s face. Was it possible that he was the cause for all this?

The weather was lovely outside, so Sanghyuk took the opportunity of his unexpected freedom to wander the gardens. Unlike when he was there with Taekwoon, the gardeners didn’t scurry away. They ignored him or greeted him as he passed by. He stopped in a grove of trees in full bloom. The scent of the creamy blossoms was calming, and Sanghyuk filled his lungs with the fragrance.

The wind rustled the leaves and a few floated down, brushing past Sanghyuk’s arms. He stayed in the grove of trees for a time, then wandered toward the rose garden. The bushes were probably covered in roses by now, and he didn’t want to miss it. This might be his only chance to go while they were still alive.

He took the wrong path a couple of times, but eventually he was close enough that the sweet smell of roses guided him the rest of the way. He noticed someone sitting in the path. Prince Taekwoon was on the ground with his back toward Sanghyuk. He was just about to leave and come back later once the prince was gone, but the sound of Prince Taekwoon’s voice made him pause in his tracks.

“—and you know you are the only one I can talk to like this,” Taekwoon sniffled. Sanghyuk froze. Who was he talking to? It couldn’t be him. “The funniest thing is you cannot even hear me. Maybe life is better that way, Ravindar, ignorant of the faults of those around you. Perhaps if you could hear me, you would hate me too.” Taekwoon stopped speaking, but his shoulders shook slightly with his shallow sobs.

Sanghyuk felt guilty for spying on Prince Taekwoon’s private moment—even if it was in the middle of a garden anyone might walk into. He turned back quietly and left Prince Taekwoon to find the comfort he could in Ravindar. Sanghyuk made his way through the vibrant gardens back to the castle to wait in his room in case Prince Taekwoon called for him later.

It wasn’t fair that Sanghyuk’s anger at the prince had mostly dissipated seeing him down in spirits today. He hadn’t really seen Prince Taekwoon in a bright mood, except with the cat in the rose garden, but never had Sanghyuk so viscerally felt the difference between anger and sadness. Prince Taekwoon was picky, and quick to complain about every little thing, but he wasn’t one for melancholy. It was worrying, and despite himself, Sanghyuk felt bad that he had something to do with it.

Prince Taekwoon didn’t call for him before bedtime, and when Sanghyuk entered his bedroom to help him dress for bed, he seemed to have shrunk even more. He gently changed Prince Taekwoon’s clothes and hesitated, not wanting to leave him when he was so acting so strange.

“Thank you,” Prince Taekwoon softly murmured. “Goodnight.” At that moment, Sanghyuk decided not to go back to his rooms. He bid the prince goodnight and retreated to the sitting room attached to Prince Taekwoon’s bedroom. It was unusual for Prince Taekwoon to thank him for anything, let alone something he did daily, like helping him change clothes.

There was a sofa in the room that was at least a head too short for Sanghyuk, but he’d slept on worse, so he settled down on it to rest. He wanted to stay up late in case something—he wasn’t sure what—happened, but he must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke up suddenly to the sound of yelling coming from the next room. Sanghyuk bolted up and barged into Prince Taekwoon’s room. He was thrashing about in his blankets making noises that almost sounded like words.

Sanghyuk rushed to the bedside and noted the tears flowing down Prince Taekwoon’s cheeks. “Your highness,” he called softly, but to no avail. “Your highness,” he repeated, louder this time. Sanghyuk hadn’t wanted to touch Prince Taekwoon in case one of them got hurt, but Prince Taekwoon couldn’t hear him, and his nightmare seemed like it wouldn’t end soon. Sanghyuk reached out and firmly grabbed Prince Taekwoon’s arms, pinning him down. He woke up, and he looked confused to find Sanghyuk above him.

“You were having a nightmare, your highness,” Sanghyuk explained. Of course that wasn’t much of an explanation, and Prince Taekwoon was as confused as ever. Tears still streamed down his cheeks.

“Sanghyuk?” he choked out.

Sanghyuk smiled. “Yes, your highness, I’ll leave you to sleep now.” Sanghyuk released his arms to let Prince Taekwoon go, but a hand grasped his wrist.

“Please,” Prince Taekwoon said, stumbling over the unfamiliar word, “Please, will you stay with me tonight?”

Sanghyuk hesitated, but he was worried about Taekwoon and didn't want him to suffer through another nightmare alone. He wondered if they were a frequent occurrence.

“Let me just retrieve a chair to sit in,” Sanghyuk said, using his free hand to gently remove Prince Taekwoon’s hand from his wrist.

“Just sleep in here,” Prince Taekwoon said, pulling the corner of the blanket back in invitation. “There's lots of space.”

“But your highness! My clothes aren't for sleeping in. Besides, it would be improper,” Sanghyuk protested.

With surprising strength, Taekwoon tugged on Sanghyuk's arm. Just in time, Sanghyuk managed to catch himself so he didn’t smash straight into Prince Taekwoon’s chest. With one more tug, Sanghyuk lightly fell onto Taekwoon. After some wiggling and readjustment, Prince Taekwoon had turned over so his back was to Sanghyuk whose face was inches from his hair, unable to turn away because Prince Taekwoon was holding his hand hostage against his chest.

“Sleep,” Prince Taekwoon commanded before falling silent.

Prince Taekwoon might be able to fall asleep easily in this situation, but Sanghyuk’s mind raced. What haunted Prince Taekwoon’s dreams at night? Why had he asked Sanghyuk to stay with him? And why did Sanghyuk feel like he was running a race, not lying on a bed that felt like the fluffiest sponge cake, pressed against a body more warm and soothing than any hot water bottle?

+~+

Sanghyuk must have forgotten to close Taekwoon’s curtains the night before because the early rays of light were invading his room and had woken him up. Taekwoon was about to turn away from the light and catch a few more winks, but there was something pressed against his back. His memory of last night pierced through the sleepy fog of his mind, and he remembered that he had pulled Sanghyuk into bed with him. What on earth had possessed him to do that? True, his nightmares about his mother always left him frightened and restless, but that didn’t mean he should pull servants into his bed.

But...it was so comfortable with Sanghyuk right behind him, strong arm draped over his side. He felt safe pressed against his surprisingly muscular body. In fact, despite the nightmare and waking up with the rising of the sun, Taekwoon felt more rested and cozy than he had since—well since as long as he could remember.

Rather than break this calm peace, Taekwoon stayed still, savoring the feeling of Sanghyuk there in his bed. He turned Sanghyuk’s hand with his own that still held fast to it and admired the veins running through it, gently rubbing his thumb against Sanghyuk’s hand in silent thanks for staying with him. Taekwoon fell into a half-trance examining the lines and veins, the creases and calluses on Sanghyuk’s hand, thinking how different their lives were. Even if Taekwoon had learned sword fighting and horse riding, his hands seemed soft and delicate next to Sanghyuk’s.

A moan from behind Taekwoon made him freeze and release Sanghyuk’s hand. He felt Sanghyuk stretch as he woke up, then he too froze.

“Your highness?” Sanghyuk whispered. For some reason his unsure tone made Taekwoon want to laugh, and he bit back his smile.

“I'm awake,” Taekwoon replied. He nearly sighed in regret when Sanghyuk rolled away and slipped out of the bed. He could get used to having him in his bed. Indeed, the thought of having him there every night was strangely appealing. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Sanghyuk move through his room, pouring out some water in a basin for Taekwoon to wash his face with, pulling out an outfit for Taekwoon to wear. Even in his comparatively shabby clothes and yawning, Sanghyuk was worthy of being any artist’s muse.

Taekwoon stretched out his limbs and got out of bed. He stretched again, enjoying the warm pull through his muscles. Then he turned to Sanghyuk so he could dress him.

Maybe it was Taekwoon’s imagination, or maybe he was projecting this pull he felt onto Sanghyuk, but it seemed he stood just a bit closer to him than usual, closer than strictly necessary. And Sanghyuk’s calloused palm skimmed over his skin when he pulled Taekwoon’s sleep clothes off. Had Sanghyuk’s eyes lingeried for an extra moment on his bare torso?

Once Taekwoon was dressed and sitting for breakfast, everything went as usual, so he filed away Sanghyuk’s behavior as a figment of his sleep-addled imagination. After eating, Taekwoon felt the need to burn off some pent-up energy. He had Sanghyuk help him change into his training gear. It seemed silly to change so soon, but he had changed his plans for the day during breakfast because he had an unfamiliar electricity running through his veins. Taekwoon shocked himself at the images that flashed through his mind when Sanghyuk had to kneel down on his knees to tie the difficult knot that held his training trousers up. He looked away from Sanghyuk and tried to think of something else. The flowers in the garden. The sunrise in the morning. The way the light reflected off Sanghyuk’s hair. Taekwoon bit his lip as a physical distraction because he couldn’t control his mind.

When he was ready he went down to the training rooms with Sanghyuk trailing behind. Some knights were there practicing their form and sparring. Taekwoon found some space on the side of the main room and stretched before choosing a wooden sword and warming up. He surveyed the knights present for a suitable sparring partner and spied Wonshik fighting with a knight he didn’t recognize, helping him improve his form. Predictably, Wonshik won their match, though the knight that lost still had a smile on his face and clapped Wonshik on the back jovially.

“Wonshik, come spar with someone who can beat you,” Taekwoon called out once Wonshik had caught his breath. The knight looked up and smiled when he saw who had spoken to him.

“Did you bring someone who can actually fight? Is it that man behind you?” Wonshik gestured to Sanghyuk beside him. “Your highness,” he added mockingly.

“Should we use true blades, so I can separate that useless piece of flesh on top of your neck from your body?” Taekwoon shot back with a laugh.

“I don’t want to be blamed for slicing off any of your vital appendages,” Wonshik laughed and gestured for Taekwoon to step into the practice circle Wonshik had claimed. “Come on, old man,” Wonshik egged him on brandishing his wooden sword.

Taekwoon lunged forward, and Wonshik avoided the blow. The two of them fell into the heat of battle. Sanghyuk was quickly knocked from his mind as he focused on knocking the sword from Wonshik’s hand. Each lunge and parry was a welcome effort, and the sweat dripping from his pores felt refreshing. Eventually, Taekwoon feinted to the right and managed to knock the sword from Wonshik’s hand on the left.

“You are out of practice fighting someone who fights left-handed,” Taekwoon panted, trying to catch his breath. Wonshik laughed.

“You ought to come by more often so I can beat you without an audience,” Wonshik replied, inclining his head over to where Sanghyuk had been watching the fight. Hakyeon had apparently come in at some point during their fight and was currently talking to Sanghyuk. Taekwoon clenched his teeth and squared his shoulders to go pull them apart and cut short their laughter, but Wonshik grabbed his arm to stop him. “Taekwoon, be careful,” Wonshik warned.

“I can take care of myself,” Taekwoon snapped and pulled his arm away, “But thanks for the concern Wonshik.” He slapped Wonshik’s shoulder and shot him a quick smile before approaching his brother and Sanghyuk. The two looked up at his approach, and Taekwoon’s heart ached at the remnants of a smile that lit up Sanghyuk’s face.

“Hello, dear brother. Fancy a friendly match?” Taekwoon asked with no preamble.

“I would be delighted,” Hakyeon replied with a glint in his eye.

~+~

In his time as Prince Taekwoon’s personal servant, Sanghyuk had never come with him when he practiced fighting. He had imagined the willowy prince could hardly fight worth anything and the knights he sparred with would lose for fear of angering him. Yet his fight with—what was his name? Wonshik?—was intense. He had tried to watch as covertly as possible. There was no reason he had to watch secretly, but somehow it felt like he was watching something not meant for his eyes. It was unfair how the sweat glistened on his skin and hair, highlighting his refined features rather than marring them.

He hadn’t noticed Prince Hakyeon enter the room until he was right next to him greeting Sanghyuk and commenting on Taekwoon’s fighting. He had pulled Sanghyuk into a conversation about sword fighting and told him the most adorable story about how Taekwoon had challenged a stable boy a couple years older them to a duel because he saw him hitting one of the horses. Prince Taekwoon had still been rather young, so the age difference was enough to make the fight dangerous—perhaps even lethal—but luckily Prince Hakyeon had happened upon the pair and beat the horrid boy into the ground.

This story had just ended when Sanghyuk looked up and saw Prince Taekwoon marching over to them with a dark look on his face. It was strange because it looked as though Wonshik had lost the fight, and Sanghyuk wished he could have seen that. Then before he knew what was happening, the two princes were headed back to the practice ring—Taekwoon still flushed from the exertion of the last fight. Sanghyuk sent up a silent prayer that neither of them would get hurt because he had the feeling their pride wouldn’t let them hold back—brothers or no.

From the first clash of swords, Sanghyuk knew this fight would be very different from the one Taekwoon had just had with Wonshik. With no hesitation, Taekwoon slashed forward, immediately going on the offense. There was a fire in him that hadn’t been there before, and Sanghyuk was worried he would tire himself out too quickly and get hurt. Prince Hakyeon was calmly knocking away each of the blows with a smirk on that grew with each passing minute. Taekwoon seemed to grow more angry as his hits were made ineffective.

Prince Hakyeon’s lips moved, saying something too quietly for Sanghyuk to hear, and Taekwoon pushed forward. Prince Hakyeon tried to block but missed, and though Prince Taekwoon had tried to pull back at the last moment, his momentum propelled him forward, so his—thankfully wooden—sword slammed into Prince Hakyeon’s side. He crumpled to the ground and Prince Taekwoon let go of his sword and dropped to his knees. Sanghyuk rushed into the ring to see what he could do to help.

“Your highness, are you alright?” Sanghyuk asked frantically. He pulled at Prince Hakyeon’s shirt to inspect his torso underneath. It was flaming red already, and there would be a horrid bruise there, at best.

“I am fine,” Prince Hakyeon insisted, but it was apparent that his words belied the truth when he winced in pain.

Prince Taekwoon turned to a nearby knight. “Call the royal doctor,” he ordered.

“He should already be on his way, your highness,” the knight replied, and sure enough a moment later the grim-faced doctor was bustling through the room toward the small crowd.

Fortunately, with some assistance Prince Hakyeon was able to stand and even walk. He managed to wave off most of the helping hands, but allowed Sanghyuk to help support him on the way back to the infirmary. They followed the doctor, and Prince Taekwoon hovered behind all of them, following.

Prince Hakyeon tried to protest when the doctor had him lie down on a bed there, but a stern look from the old man stopped his resistance. He turned to Sanghyuk with a sad face as the doctor pulled a few jars of ointments from the shelves.

“Sanghyuk, save me. That ointment stings, and it  _ smells _ !” Prince Hakyeon whined. The pout on his face made him looks years younger, and it made Sanghyuk smile. For someone who was saying he was fine two minutes ago when he had a giant bruise blooming beneath his skin to be complaining that an ointment  _ smelled  _ was funny and honestly rather cute.

“I'm sure it can't be that bad, your highness,” Sanghyuk said comfortingly.

Taekwoon stepped forward leaned toward his ear, and Sanghyuk froze, having half-forgotten about him in the rush to get Prince Hakyeon treated. “It actually is that bad,” Prince Taekwoon whispered. Sanghyuk turned and saw Taekwoon’s nose crinkled up in disgust. He swallowed his laughter because it wouldn’t do to laugh at the two princes of the country, but he thought they really were being quite silly.

The doctor scooped out a large dollop of green-brown goop and smeared it over Prince Hakyeon’s side, covering the area in a thick layer of the stuff before wrapping a bandage around his torso. It did smell foul, like peppermint mixed with fermenting fruit and willow bark, but growing up Sanghyuk had been exposed to far worse.

Prince Hakyeon lolled his head to the side and looked up at them. “Go, save yourselves from this putrid stench. Leave me to die,” Prince Hakyeon dramatically wailed. Prince Taekwoon rolled his eyes but leaned over and muttered something into Prince Hakyeon’s ear. When he stood up, Prince Hakyeon grinned at him. “Good luck brother,” Prince Hakyeon sing-songed.

Taekwoon shook his head in apparent exasperation, but Sanghyuk caught the upward curve of his lip as he turned toward the door. “Come Sanghyuk, let us leave the invalid to his woes. He is in able hands, and there is nothing we can do currently besides.” Prince Taekwoon walked onward without looking back over his shoulder.

“Yes, your highness,” Sanghyuk turned to Prince Hakyeon. “Feel better, your highness. Let me know if there is any way I can assist you.”

“Thank you, Sanghyuk. I will be fine soon enough. Go ahead and see to that little brother of mine.” Prince Hakyeon winked at him, and Sanghyuk bowed on his way out to follow Prince Taekwoon.

+~+

Taekwoon had considered taking the rest of the day easy after his two fights that morning. His ankle was twinging at him a bit, but he ignored it and brushed off Sanghyuk’s comment about it appearing red when he changed clothes. Usually Sanghyuk picked out flashy outfits for him, but today he had picked out one of his more subtle ensembles made of browns and rich greens. However the choice made sense when Sanghyuk tentatively suggested they take an afternoon stroll in the gardens.

Normally Taekwoon wasn’t one to follow others, particularly servants, but it was a lovely day, and Sanghyuk looked hopeful. Besides, he was always happy to visit Ravindar down in the rose garden.

Taekwoon was about to sit down next to a fragrant yellow rose bush when Sanghyuk stopped him and pulled out a cloth for him—them—to sit on. He settled down and pulled on Sanghyuk’s hand to make him sit next to him. It wasn’t his fault if his hand held on for a moment longer than necessary. He just wanted to be sure Sanghyuk stayed seated there. It would have been annoying to have to look up at him from his position on the ground. That’s all.

After a minute, Ravindar emerged from a nearby bush, sniffing the air. He walked right over Taekwoon’s lap onto Sanghyuk who pulled out another cloth from his pocket and unwrapped it, revealing a scrap of chicken. Taekwoon was going to protest Sanghyuk giving Ravindar snacks to win his affections because that was clearly cheating, but the words died on his tongue when he heard Ravindar purring and saw the sweet expression on Sanghyuk’s face. Traitors, the both of them. They were only supposed to treat him that way.

The thought of Sanghyuk looking at him that way was entirely too ridiculous and unlikely and a far off dream, but Taekwoon imagined it anyway. If Sanghyuk fed him, maybe he'd look at him that way. He knew people often described him as catlike.

“You failed to bring a morsel for me?” Taekwoon teased with a pout. Sanghyuk’s eyes widened for a moment before realizing Taekwoon was joking. Sanghyuk shot him a lopsided smile, and Taekwoon’s heart contracted in his chest.

“Are you jealous, your highness?” Sanghyuk smiled. “But the question is which of us you are jealous of.” Taekwoon nearly choked at that and couldn’t control the heat that flooded his cheeks. He turned away from Sanghyuk’s playful gaze. When had he started to actually look at him in the eye? Taekwoon couldn’t remember, but he wasn't sure he could take the intensity of it.

“Your highness?” Sanghyuk said, voice full of worry, reaching out to touch Taekwoon’s arm. He took a deep breath, savoring the weight of Sanghyuk's hand. Sanghyuk probably thought he was angry for his insolence. He should have been, but his feelings were all in a muddle at the moment.

“Jealous?” Taekwoon sat up and looked at Sanghyuk with what he hoped was an unreadable expression. “I have nothing to be jealous of seeing as you both belong to me.” As soon as the words had left his mouth, Taekwoon regretted them. A darkness clouded Sanghyuk’s eyes, and Taekwoon cursed his particular ability to hurt the people he didn’t want to.

“Yes, I'm merely your possession, your highness. I forgot for a moment. Please forgive my foolishness.” Sanghyuk was entirely closed off. Taekwoon wasn’t sure what to do or say, but he knew he didn’t want to let what he had said sit there creating an even bigger rift between them.

Taekwoon put his hand on Sanghyuk’s forearm but withdrew it when he flinched back. “Sanghyuk, I apologize. I did not mean to...I did not mean it that way,” Taekwoon paused and gathered his courage together. “I just...I know it is no excuse, but I do not want you to leave me.”

“Me, your highness?” Sanghyuk asked softly.

Encouraged by the tone of Sanghyuk's voice, Taekwoon risked a glimpse at Sanghyuk. “Did I tell you what my nightmare was about last night?” Sanghyuk shook his head no, looking faintly bemused. “My mother died when I was young. I still remember how she smelled and the song she would sing to me at bedtime. She would ignore the protests of the servants and always showered me with love. When she fell ill, and eventually passed away, I looked around myself and realized no one was there. No one who cared anyway. There was Hakyeon, of course, but the life of the first born prince, the heir to the throne, is busy. Different from my life and necessarily separate.

“I have no doubt you have noticed my lack of companions. I found Ravindar here a couple years ago, a confused kitten under a rose bush. He had no one and was lost. I sometimes think my mother sent him to me to find in these roses she loved so much. Ravindar has only me, and he is my source of strength.” Taekwoon stopped himself before letting slip how he had come to care for Sanghyuk as well.

A yellow rose appeared before Taekwoon’s face, and he looked up at Sanghyuk smiling back at him. He wondered if Sanghyuk knew the rose could mean an offer of friendship, but he knew that it meant he was at least partially forgiven for his hurtful words. Taekwoon took the rose and inhaled the lovely scent.

“May I say something, your highness?” Sanghyuk murmured, not breaking the quiet moment.

“Of course you may,” Taekwoon replied.

“I don’t think you realize how many people there are who care about you. Sure you’re a prince, and an...intimidating one at that. It’s hard for people to be close to you, but there are people who would lay down their lives for you across the country.”

“All I want is just a few people to care. Those people you speak of only respect what I represent as prince.”

“You have that too, if you’d open your eyes to it, your highness. There’s your brother, of course, Wonshik earlier certainly seemed to be a friend, Eunha acts as if she were your grandmother half the time, and me…” Sanghyuk faded off and bit his lip, looking up at the sky.

Ravindar meowed, asking for more attention, and the two of them moved to pet him at the same time. Taekwoon’s hand ended up on top of Sanghyuk’s. There was a pregnant moment in which they looked into each other’s eyes. Taekwoon couldn’t say who had moved—perhaps they both did—but their faces were close enough that they started to blur out of focus. Ravindar abruptly stood up and stalked away from them, annoyed that he was being ignored. The moment was broken, and Taekwoon stood as well.

“We should be heading back. Father will expect me at dinner today.” Taekwoon headed back to the castle without checking if Sanghyuk was following him. He didn’t want Sanghyuk to see how red his face must be even in the dimness of twilight.

~+~

Sanghyuk was somewhat shell-shocked by the whirlwind of events and emotions of the day, but the nightly ritual of helping Taekwoon change into his sleep clothes pulled him back to reality. The changes he’d seen in Prince Taekwoon overnight were hard to take in. He had been insulting, but Sanghyuk knew that as a prince, he was used to thinking in certain ways, and he had apologized. Really it was that apology that made Sanghyuk’s insides warm and fuzzy. Taekwoon could have just kept being cold and distant, but something had made him open up, made him try to let Sanghyuk in. He’d almost kissed him back there by the bushes, and if he was totally honest with himself, now that he had the smooth expanses of Taekwoon’s skin before him, it was a little bit difficult to think straight.

Suddenly he wasn’t sure how he always did this task. Did he touch Taekwoon this much before? Did he leave his shirt off while he helped with his socks? Sanghyuk couldn’t remember, but his hands were making decisions they hadn’t cleared with him, sliding along the bare skin they found of their own will. Taekwoon gasped when his hand brushed over a sensitive patch of skin, and Sanghyuk looked into his eyes. Sanghyuk saw the fire he felt in the pit of his stomach reflected in Taekwoon’s eyes. He felt that same pull to lean in and taste Taekwoon’s lips that he’d felt earlier that day, but he drew back, reminding himself of his place there. He bent down to change Taekwoon’s socks and sucked in a breath when he noticed the left ankle was slightly swollen.

“Your highness, your ankle is all swollen. Doesn’t it hurt?” Sanghyuk looked up with worry.

Taekwoon cleared his throat and avoided Sanghyuk’s eyes. “I am fine,” he said, unconvincingly. Sanghyuk rolled his eyes and went down to the infirmary to get some supplies to wrap his ankle. Luckily, Sanghyuk had pretty much made an internal map of the castle and was able to find his way there and back fairly easily.

Taekwoon had put up a tough defense about his ankle being nothing, but once Sanghyuk had him seated and was treating the injury, Taekwoon was whining and wincing, complaining how painful it was and was Sanghyuk trying to injure him further? Sanghyuk had made sure to get a small pot of the miracle goo that the doctor had used on Hakyeon, and Sanghyuk was afraid he would have to restrain Taekwoon to apply it, but eventually he gave in and let Sanghyuk have his way. When Sanghyuk was satisfied that the ankle was treated and wrapped tightly enough, Taekwoon crinkled his nose in disgust.

“Did you have to use that vile substance on me?” Taekwoon whined.

“Do you want me to stay here tonight too and suffer the stench with you?” Sanghyuk laughed, meaning his words as a joke, but Taekwoon smiled back immediately jumping on the idea.

“Yes, you should stay here with me. Take something of mine to wear tonight.” Taekwoon gestured to his wardrobe. Sanghyuk hesitated, but he didn’t really want to leave. Last night had been stressful at first, but the feeling of Taekwoon’s body pressed against his front was delicious torture, not to mention extremely addictive. After just one night, he was hooked.

Some part of Sanghyuk’s brain apparently wanted to play with fire because he decided to forgo wearing a shirt and only wear a pair of loose cotton trousers that hung a fraction too low against his hips. He caught Taekwoon staring at his body and smiled to himself. A lifetime of hard work had left him strong and toned.

Getting into bed was more awkward than the night before because they were both fully awake, and neither of them was already in bed. They lied down stiffly, but soon enough Taekwoon was asleep. Sanghyuk was slightly annoyed by how easily he could fall asleep, but he couldn’t deny he enjoyed the opportunity to feel the warmth of Taekwoon’s body.

He firmly closed his eyes and started counting sheep more to distract himself from the graceful body pressed against him that was more tempting than ever than to attempt falling asleep. He had managed to get halfway to sleep when Taekwoon started to move against him. Sanghyuk was worried he was having another nightmare and was about to wake him when he turned over and snuggled into Sanghyuk’s bare chest.

Well now sleep was definitely not a possibility. An unfairly cute grown man was nuzzling his cheek against him, and Sanghyuk wasn’t sure how Taekwoon could sleep with the pounding of Sanghyuk's heart against his ear. Sanghyuk hesitantly threaded his fingers through the dark hair on Taekwoon’s head. It was as silky as it looked, and Sanghyuk couldn’t help petting it. He was nearly meditating, stroking the soft hair. Taekwoon made a soft sound of pleasure in his sleep, and Sanghyuk kept petting. At some point he fell asleep as well with his fingers still in Taekwoon’s hair.

In the morning, Taekwoon still had his head resting against Sanghyuk’s chest, and Sanghyuk stayed like that for a couple minutes before carefully extracting himself from Taekwoon’s arm, trying not to wake him. He threw his shirt back on and sped back to his room to pull on other clothes for the day. When he got back to Taekwoon’s room, Taekwoon was sitting up in bed with the covers all gathered around him, face arranged into what could only be described as a pout.

“Why did you leave?” Taekwoon asked.

“I couldn’t very well wear your clothes today, Tae—your highness,” Sanghyuk teased.

Taekwoon scrunched his nose. “Why not?” he asked, as if it weren’t obvious that he was a prince and Sanghyuk a mere servant.

“What are your plans today, your highness? Would you like to wear your emerald and bronze jacket?” Sanghyuk asked, ignoring Taekwoon’s question.

“Hmm…” Taekwoon examined Sanghyuk’s face, “Do you think that would be good to wear to go into town?”

“Town, your highness?” Sanghyuk couldn’t imagine what business the prince would have outside the castle.

“If you do not wish to visit your sister, then forget I ever mentioned it.” Taekwoon looked down at the blanket spread over him, fingering the edge as if her were nervous.

“My sister?” Sanghyuk tried to remember if he had talked about her to Taekwoon before, but failed. They hadn’t talked very much before. Not until recently. “No, I do want to go, your highness. And you’ll go too then?” Taekwoon just nodded. “Thank you,” Sanghyuk said, and pink dusted Taekwoon’s cheeks.

Sanghyuk was sure to pack the present for his nephew before they left, and they headed out. Sanghyuk had picked out one of Taekwoon’s drabber outfits, but he still drew attention. Indeed, he probably would have turned heads if Sanghyuk had dressed him in a coarse canvas sack.

His sister was out in the garden when they arrived, and she rushed up to greet them when he called out to her.

“Sanghyuk! What brings you here today? It’s not your day off yet,” she paused and took a closer look at Taekwoon. Even though she couldn’t say for sure who she was looking at, she knew he seemed important, so she dipped into a low, if slightly clumsy, curtsy. “Welcome,” she said, addressing Taekwoon.

“This is Prince Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk said, introducing the two of them. She ushered them inside and hurried to make tea. Taekwoon saw the small child sleeping and went over to examine. Sanghyuk felt strange just sitting at the table waiting for them, but there really wasn’t need for another person to make tea, and he didn’t want to accidentally wake his nephew.

His sister sent him a look, and he got up to see what she needed. “You didn’t mention how handsome he is,” she whispered accusatorily.

Sanghyuk snuck a look at Taekwoon gazing down at the child with hearts in his eyes and smiled. “Handsome?” Sanghyuk said innocently.

“Don’t play games with me, little brother,” she breathed. “Look how he’s just fawning over Junho too. Are you sure what you said about him is true?”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “Do good looks forgive everything for you sister?” She shoved him. “I will admit that some of my thoughts about him have...changed.”

“You’re blushing! My goodness! Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for him?” Sanghyuk couldn’t answer her, but she must have seen something in the way he looked at Taekwoon reaching down to gently pat the sleeping Junho. “He certainly seems kind, not to mention easy on the eyes, but don’t forget he is a prince, Sanghyuk.”

Sanghyuk swallowed the lump in his throat. “I know.” He wished she hadn’t hugged him just then because it made it so much harder to blink back the prickling in his eyes. “I know,” he repeated.

He gathered himself together, and they finished making the tea. Then they all sat at the small table silently. It had taken a small bribe of fresh-baked cookies to get Taekwoon to leave Junho and join them, and even then he kept glimpsing back at the child. Somehow, Sanghyuk had forgotten about the toy horse, but as they finished eating, he suddenly felt it in his pocket.

“I almost forgot! I have something for Junho.” Sanghyuk pulled out the horse wrapped in it’s humble cloth. He pulled the string off and showed his sister the beautiful figure. “Isn’t it lovely?”

“It’s gorgeous,” she said. “Where did you get it?”

“Last time I visited, I saw it in the market, and his highness—Prince Hakyeon that is—was kind enough to buy it for me, well for Junho.” Sanghyuk explained. He felt Taekwoon go still at that next to him, but didn’t risk looking at him. He knew there was tension between the two princes, despite how ridiculous that was when they obviously loved each other.

“That’s much too kind of him! But Junho will surely love it dearly. You should wait until he wakes up and give it to him.”

Before Sanghyuk could answer, Taekwoon spoke up. “I am afraid that we will have to go back to the castle now. I have already been away longer than I should have.” Sanghyuk was about to accuse him of just saying things because of a misplaced sense of jealousy, but then he saw the true regret in his face and the way he looked back at little Junho. “Good day to you.”

After a rushed goodbye, they abruptly departed. The market was getting its afternoon rush, so pushing through the crowds took enough time that it wasn’t much of a shortcut.

“Damn,” Taekwoon breathed suddenly, shocking Sanghyuk. He followed Taekwoon’s line of vision to see a member of the royal guard.

“What is it, your highness?” Sanghyuk asked. He couldn’t see what the problem was with the royal guard being there. They hadn’t done anything wrong.

Taekwoon paused, and looked sheepish as he spoke. “I was not given leave to venture outside the castle today. In fact, I didn’t tell anyone.” Sanghyuk didn’t know what to say to that. It was dangerous and reckless and sweet and stupid of them to be out without permission. Before Sanghyuk could voice any of those thoughts, Taekwoon had grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him through the crowd, weaving in and out until they found a small alleyway. “We should be safe here,” Taekwoon huffed, slightly out of breath.

Sanghyuk wanted to disagree. The royal guard was certainly a safer alternative to a petty thief or an assassin who could easily corner them in this narrow alley. He wasn’t safe from the beating of his heart against his chest that he couldn’t quite blame on the short burst of running. The pull he felt when he was this close to Taekwoon was one of the most dangerous aspects of his life at the moment. He just nodded at Taekwoon’s words.

Suddenly, Taekwoon pulled him further into the alley and wrapped him in his arms so he was pressed flush against him. Sanghyuk leaned back a fraction to question what Taekwoon was doing, but the moment he opened his mouth, Taekwoon leaned in and kissed him. Sanghyuk melted into the kiss, forgetting what he had been meaning to say moments earlier.

After too short a time, Taekwoon broke the kiss. Sanghyuk leaned forward in a daze to kiss him again, but Taekwoon looked beyond his shoulder. “I think they have passed by,” Taekwoon said quietly.

Sanghyuk was confused. “Who?”

“The guard is gone. They passed by.” Taekwoon stepped away from the wall and headed toward the mouth of the alley. Sanghyuk’s head finally cleared, and he realized the meaning of the kiss. There was no meaning. Prince Taekwoon was just shutting his mouth up so the guard wouldn’t hear him. He followed behind Taekwoon silently as they made their way back to the castle. The disappointment that washed over him was a harsh reminder that Prince Taekwoon was not someone he should be falling for.

+~+

Taekwoon was proud of himself for finally going for it and kissing Sanghyuk. The eager response had certainly been encouraging, and Taekwoon had expected that it would serve as a turn in their relationship. Yet Sanghyuk had turned frosty and sullen on their way back. Something was wrong, and for the life of him, Taekwoon couldn’t figure out what it was.

Sanghyuk’s sour mood spread to him, and at dinner he had one or two more goblets of wine than he might usually consume. Thus, he was just the tiniest bit more wobbly than a prince ought to be on his way back to his quarters. He had a word or two to say to Sanghyuk. Or maybe just a kiss or two to give him. He would decide when the time came.

Sanghyuk was waiting for him near the bed. He already had Taekwoon’s sleep clothes set out for him. Taekwoon strode forward thinking he looked more dignified than he truly did in his intoxicated state. Taekwoon’s unstable steps made the frown between Sanghyuk’s eyes deepen, and he looked like he was about to say something. Taekwoon put his right index finger to his lips to stop him from speaking and put his left index finger to his own lips with a “shh”. Then he pressed his left index finger to the crease between Sanghyuk’s brows to smooth it out.

He mumbled something about Sanghyuk being “too pretty to frown” more to himself than out loud and leaned in. His alcohol-tainted breath puffed in Sanghyuk’s face and he shrunk back a fraction. Taekwoon let his hand slip away from Sanghyuk’s lips and moved to kiss him, but Sanghyuk turned his face away.

If nothing else got through his booze-addled mind, this blatant rejection did. He dropped his hands as if burnt and stepped back. Taekwoon stood there looking at Sanghyuk’s profile until he turned his face back to him. Sanghyuk moved to pick up the clothes on the bed, ignoring what just happened. Taekwoon had enough clarity at that point to stop his instinct to reach out and physically stop him.

“Why?” Taekwoon asked meekly. Sanghyuk looked up from his task with a sudden flash of anger in his eyes.

“Why? You are asking me ‘why’?” Sanghyuk’s hand clenched into a fist at his side.

Taekwoon wasn’t sure why Sanghyuk was so angry when he was the one who was just rejected. “Yes, why do you reject me so? Am I so repulsive to you?”

“Repulsive?” Sanghyuk repeated with acidity, then sighed. “Repulsive...I find your treatment of me so. Am I so worthless to be treated as nothing? Are not my own feelings important in their own way? Yet you kiss me to shut me up or come here intoxicated and just use me as another plaything to throw away. That,  _ your highness _ , I do find repulsive.”

Taekwoon flinched back at Sanghyuk’s words. Any other time, he might have walked away, but drink had loosened his tongue. “Kiss you to shut you up?” he asked, confused.

“Earlier in the alley, you just kissed me to stop my talking.” Sanghyuk frowned down at the ground.

Taekwoon couldn’t believe the mess he had somehow made. “That was not my purpose, or at least not my only motivation. My boorish behavior was inexcusable, but please believe me when I say that my misplaced efforts to woo you stemmed from—what I see now was—a foolish belief that you felt how I do. I am sorry to have misunderstood that there might be some way that you could...if not love me then have some fondness for me that might one day grow into something more, but I see now how wrong I was. No doubt your affections have been secured by my perfect brother.”

Sanghyuk had looked up, listening wide-eyed as Taekwoon spoke, but broke in at this last part. “Your brother? Prince Hakyeon?”

“Yes, it would not be the first time, though it may be the last.” Taekwoon shrank further into himself at each passing moment and didn’t fully register the confusion in Sanghyuk’s tone.

“You think I am in love with your brother? Sure he is kind, gentle, caring, loving—”

“Please spare me your confession,” Taekwoon half-wailed.

“But—and no I will not stop—I don’t know how someone could fall in love with him when you are near their side. You have a special way of caring for the people around who you love. There is a tenderness with how you treat those weaker than you who have no one to care for them. Indeed, in these recent days that you have let me see beyond the cold exterior that you pretend is your true self, I’ve fallen for you more deeply than ever.” Sanghyuk turned away to face the darkened window. “I just...I don’t think that it would be wise to give in to this, this foolishness.”

Taekwoon stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sanghyuk’s waist. He rested his chin on Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “Can we just leave the thinking for later?” Sanghyuk shivered in his arms. He turned to look Taekwoon in the face, and he let him move at his own pace.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Sanghyuk muttered quietly, reluctantly even.

“You will not,” Taekwoon replied with an encouraging smile. Sanghyuk kissed his right cheek. “Sleep here again tonight?” Sanghyuk nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, savoring that moment that felt like part of a far away dream.

Their nighttime routine was prickling with a new electricity. As Sanghyuk undressed him, Taekwoon snuck in pecks against Sanghyuk’s ever-growing smile, and he caught and held Sanghyuk’s hand in place more than once, rather slowing down the whole process. But it was lovely. The timid playfulness that had sprouted between them. Sanghyuk surprised Taekwoon with a kiss to his collarbone, and they somehow forgot about dressing Taekwoon again in favor of ridding Sanghyuk of his clothes.

Everything was soft warmth as they explored each other. The slight roughness of Sanghyuk’s work-worn hands against Taekwoon’s porcelain skin made his breath catch in his throat. Taekwoon kissed down Sanghyuk’s sharp jaw and mouthed at his throat. When Sanghyuk ran his fingers through his hair and tugged lightly, Taekwoon moaned.

They felt no rush between them, no need to chase an end. There was only the comfort of finding in each other a familiar comfort that seemed like it had always been there. They matched together as if they had been made to fit in each other’s arms.

~3 months later~

“Taekwoon, let go. It’s time to get up.” Sanghyuk tried to push Taekwoon’s arms away so they could get out of bed, but Taekwoon just held on tighter, snuggling in. Sanghyuk held back a smile and let out a dramatic sigh. “You can’t keep skipping breakfast like this.”

“I can do whatever I want. Besides, I could have you beheaded for using just my name.” Taekwoon bit Sanghyuk’s bare shoulder to emphasize his point, but Sanghyuk just rolled his eyes. Taekwoon was particularly whiny and clingy in the morning. It was endearing, but could be exasperating when the king was expecting both his sons to be at breakfast.

“Really, Taekwoon? You would behead me?” Sanghyuk leaned down and kissed Taekwoon deeply. Taekwoon kissed back, eager for more. “Who would kiss you like that if you beheaded me?” Sanghyuk teased, speaking against Taekwoon’s lips. Taekwoon tried to kiss Sanghyuk more, but Sanghyuk pulled back. Taekwoon pouted.

“Please. Let’s just stay in bed for five more minutes.” Sanghyuk almost teased him for begging when he was a prince, but he held back. They still had disagreements over Taekwoon using his power in their relationship, and Sanghyuk was grateful he had learned to use “please” with him. Except that it could be the most unfortunate distraction if he used the word outside of bed. Actually, Taekwoon was such an expert at begging it was easy to forget he was a prince, although that fact made it so much more delicious.

Sanghyuk gave in and rubbed circles on Taekwoon’s back. Taekwoon nuzzled against the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck. It didn’t matter that they slept in each other’s arms every night, the feeling of skin on skin, the closeness with someone they loved, was an addicting comfort, and neither of them tired of it. They probably touched each other too much out of their rooms as well. Holding hands when no one was around. A brush of a hand against a cheek. Walking just a step too close to each other to feel the heat and breathe in the scent of the other.

Sanghyuk’s hands slid up Taekwoon’s back to card through his hair. Sanghyuk loved feeling the soft strands between his fingers, and the light pressure on Taekwoon’s scalp was heavenly. The two of them were in danger of just falling back asleep with these languid touches between them. Maybe they could sleep for just a few more minutes together. Their day could wait for them to wake again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that Taekwoon didn't end up as spoiled as planned;;; Hope you enjoyed it anyway because I had a blast writing this!


End file.
